Beauty and the Butler
by Artemis626
Summary: As the castle prepares for the upcoming wedding for Belle and Adam, a new servant comes to the castle. Cogsworth finds himself quickly falling for the beautiful and intelligent young lady, but will the demons from her past that haunt her get in the way? And will the other members of the castle find love as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, whoever everyone is. I've been working on this story for a long time and I have it finished enough that I'm going to post the first couple parts. This story will mainly focus on Cogsworth and my OC Jane, but it will also feature all the character's you love from this franchise. Just to give a heads up the other pairings will be Lumiere and Babette, Mrs. Potts and Maurice, and of course Belle and her prince.** **Furthermore, the story will be sort of a dramedy with plenty of humor, but it will get pretty dark at times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast.**

 **Beauty and the Butler**

 **Prologue**

The Doctor entered through the doors to the asylum, following the guard that led him. Even though he had been here on several occasions he still felt his stomach twist in a sickening way as they passed by several cells, the arms of patients reaching out toward him from their cages. The hall was dark, only illuminated by the torches that hung mounted on the wall. He tried to ignore the distant screaming that echoed in his ears.

The guard led him into a room and pointed to the chair that sat facing a large desk. "Sit. Monsieur D'Arque will be in momentarily." The door shut and he stood in the nearly empty room. He walked slowly to the desk that was cleared off aside from a human skull that sat upon it, seemingly staring at him. He had seen it before, but it never ceased to upset him. He knew D'Arque kept it there for that purpose. Despite his repulsion, he found his hand landing on top of the smooth skull, his fingers finding the hole that had been drilled into the poor fellows head.

"Hello Doctor." He jumped and turned to face the master of the Maison De Lunes. "You came alone? How very unfortunate. I was hoping your wife could have joined us. She is a pretty little thing." The doctor felt his hair stand on end and his fists clenched at his side. He forced his voice to remain calm.

"She had a previous engagement…" He didn't mention that he had asked her to stay home. He hated the way D'Arque slid his eyes over her.

"Pity."

"Please sir. I didn't come here to discuss my wife with you."

"Then what brings you to my asylum."

"You know as well as I do." The tall man made his way behind his desk and sat slowly, folding his bony hands together.

"You wish for me to reconsider your offer… Well, I've read over your research and once more I find it lacking sufficient data." The doctor felt his pulse race.

"Insufficient data?! The last patient I rescued…" He stopped abruptly at the look he received "that you so graciously leant us…" He corrected. "Has shown massive improvement. If you'd only let us show you. There is no need for the barbaric treatments that you practice here." Monsieur D'Arque leaned back in his chair, grunting.

"Doctor, I am a patient man. I've listened to you spout the same argument over and over again and I see nothing here worth my time. Leave me before I have you thrown out." The doctor's fist landed on the desk.

"Mark my words D'Arque. I will have this place shut down." He was about to turn to leave but was stopped.

"Wait doctor. I can see you need some persuasion. You can have your pick of my patients to continue your research."

"And what if I refuse your offer and report you to the prince?"

"You really think that will work? People don't care about those kept here. They are dropped off and never visited. They are forgotten because people wish to forget them. Your idealistic values are not shared by your fellow man." The doctor closed his eyes. He had him cornered once more.

"Any patient I choose?" He asked reluctantly.

"Any patient."

* * *

She sat on her hard cot, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. When she heard the gate to her cell open her body twitched and she ran to the corner as if to hide. It was him. She fell to her knees and put her hands over her ears, humming to herself so she could not hear. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, but it didn't feel as cold as usual. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was a different man. She looked passed him to see Monsieur D'Arque standing in the doorway, his dark eyes on her. She shrank back even further.

"It's alright Mademoiselle. I'm here to help." Said the man with kind eyes, now kneeling beside her. She looked at him, but didn't answer. "What is your name?" Her mouth remained closed. He turned to address the master. "What is her name?"

"Jane" Answered D'Arque. "She's no good doctor. She'll never be rehabilitated."

"She is malnourished. Perhaps if she was given a proper meal she would improve."

"I'm afraid she refuses to eat. Come, there are other patients more suited. She is beyond all help." The doctor stood abruptly.

"I wonder if you say that to keep her here for yourself?! I can see the way she cowers in your presence. You agreed that I could take any patient and this is the one I choose." Jane sat in confused silence. The master of the asylum stood rigidly and she feared he would lose his temper. She braced herself.

"Very well. Take her and get out of my sight." He left abruptly, leaving her alone with the other man.

"Come. Can you stand mademoiselle?" He held out an open hand to her. She stared at it. Was she imagining this? "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Safe?" She finally spoke.

"That's right. Safe. Come on now, let's leave." Jane took his hand, half expecting for him to disappear as she did, but she found it quite real. He pulled her to her feet and led her from the asylum into the outside world, full of light and warmth.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue. I promise your favorite characters will appear in the next chapter. This was just to set premise of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Butler

Chapter 1: A Girl for Cogsworth

Lumiere sighed to himself as Babbette snuggled up to him, burrowing her head into his chest. He loved the way her soft skin felt against him, how he could feel her heart beating gently in the safety of her very real, and very human chest. He leaned down and kissed her head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Good morning mon amour" he whispered softly in his deep French accent. She moaned in protest and stirred a little.

"Oh no…" she let out a little yawn and stretched her arms, "it cannot be morning already."

"Oh, but I'm afraid it is my little fluff, and a little past by the looks of it" he pointed to the clock on the bedside table that read… 10:30! Babbette let out a little yelp.

"Oh no, no, no Lumiere!" she said in a panic while hurriedly untangling herself from the sheets of the bed, "I cannot be late. Cogsworth will have my head" Lumiere chuckled and grabbed his lover by the waist, pulling her playfully back onto the bed with him.

"Do not worry about Cogsworth. Who cares about that overgrown pocket watch?" He said before placing a kiss on the back of her head. She struggled against him, pulling at his arms uselessly.

"I do because I care if he docks my pay, because unlike some people" she turned in his arms to face him, "I cannot afford to spend all day in bed."

"Ah, but spending all day in bed…" Lumiere's eyes twinkled mischievously, "is much more fun" He then attacked her with butterfly kisses and tickled her bare skin, causing her to burst out in giggles. After a moment of his antics they met for a long kiss before parting reluctantly for air.

"I really should be going…" He unwillingly released her from his arms, and she rolled from the bed.

"Bah" he scoffed. "If only the old fool could relax for one second and give everyone a break. You'd think the spell being broken would have put him in a better mood."

"I think he's improved… a little" She said while pulling her slip on. He chuckled in disbelief.

"What Cogsworth really needs is something to distract him from his duties." He continued.

"Oh I see. While the cats away the mice shall play, hmm?"

He let out another chuckle, and then his eyes lit up. "I've got it! What Cogsworth needs is a girl!" It was Babbette's turn to laugh as she pulled her white apron over her head.

"'Lumiere, can you think of any girl in the castle that would want to be with Cogsworth?"

"Well… no." She gave a triumphant look while turning her back to the bed so Lumiere could tie the strings, "but if there was someone that could fall in love with the master when he was the beast, then Cogsworth should be a piece of cake, no?"

"Hmm" She mulled it over in her head and turned back around to see him with that mischievous smile of his. "I suppose."

"Great! Now all we need to do is find an unsuspecting victim"

The moment of plotting was interrupted by an agitated knock at the door. "Lumiere!"

"Speak of the devil" He laughed to himself. "Babbette, would you open the door for our friend." She finished adjusting her cap and opened the door to see Cogsworth with a reddening face.

"Good morning Cogsworth" She said in her sweet French accent. "I was just leaving to get to my chores" He narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Yes, well, _ahem_. Go along quickly and I'll forget you were late."

"Yes sir." She shuffled by through the exit. "au revoir Lumiere"

"But Babbette!" He called "Where is my goodbye kiss?" She leaned back through the doorway to blow him a kiss off her hand, before exiting again. Cogsworth then slammed the door, looking at his friend, still in bed, holding a pretend kiss in his hands.

"She is something else, eh Cogsworth?" The bigger man rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, something else. Mmhmm" he said with a fake smile, "Does she know that Michelle was here a few nights ago?" he spat suddenly. "Or what about Victoria? Or how about Angelique?"

"Well… no." Lumiere chuckled nervously, "but you know Babbette is special to me."

"Special. Of course. How could I have forgotten? Oh yes, maybe it's because I've heard it a hundred times about other girls."

"I'm serious Cogsworth. In fact, I am a changed man after last night!"

"Oh please…"

"In fact, I think I am becoming a one woman man." He said triumphantly.

"I will believe it when I see it, but anyways, what I'm really here about is that…"

"Yes, yes. I know. I'm late" He rolled his eyes as he flung off the covers of the bed and hopped onto the floor.

"Good God man! Put some pants on!" Cogsworth swiftly turned around. "You have to warn a man before…"

"Oh what's the matter Cogsworth? Jealous?" He laughed as he slipped on some undergarments, watching his counterpart fume.

"You are the most disrespectful, arrogant, lazy…"

"Oh calm down Cogsworth. It was but a joke" Lumiere finished dressing quickly. "All I'm trying to do is enjoy the pleasures of being human again."

"I can see that"

"And you are being a drag. Everyone is tired of it. What happened to unwinding for a change?"

The older man sighed. "I know everyone is overjoyed at being human again, including myself. However, we have had plenty of time to adjust and there is always work to be done, especially considering the fact that we lost over half our staff _post curse_ , not to mention the royal wedding coming up. We must face the realities as well as the pleasures of human life."

"The wedding is still months away."

"Just the same…"

"You know what you need mon ami?" Lumiere didn't wait for a response. "You need a nice little rose to keep you company"

"I beg your pardon"

"You know. A Cherie. A mademoiselle. A girlfriend." Cogsworth rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

"Please Lumiere. Remember last time you tried to set me up?"

"No…" the former candelabra was drawing a blank. Cogsworth sighed.

"Before the curse you tried to set me up with one of your ex's… it was awful. She spent the entire time talking about you."

"Oh, now I remember. Lovely Tiffany wasn't it? And that's not such a bad way to spend an evening."

"Oh please. She was practically crying her eyes out the entire time… I don't want to think about it. So please Lumiere, don't try to do me any favors. I'm perfectly content on my own. Now come on, it's time you get your lazy ass to work." Cogsworth left, followed by his friend who had no intention of letting the subject go.


End file.
